Talk:Clear Skies
A few things don't quite add up I was about to start the mission Clear Skies and wanted to run some tests to see if completing Kem Gunung Raya beforehand would have any impact on the outcome - three tests specifically: whether or not destroying the SAM sites would interfere with the mission, if the SAMs counted toward completion percentage, and to see if new SAMs would spawn as some mission-only destructibles do in other missions. What I found was inconsistent with information posted on both the Kem Gunung Raya page as well as the Clear Skies page. My first run was to see if base completion hindered the mission itself, which it did not. After getting 100% settlement completion (SAMs destroyed as well), I activated the mission and returned to the base. No new SAMs, just a few soldiers and a laptop, which I hacked, and completed the mission. I reloaded my hard save, and went back. This time, I went in and only destroyed the SAMs, which took my settlement completion up to 14%. This contradicts statements on both pages that the SAMs do not count towards this. Other discrepancies include the total number of Raiders present at the base and the presence of a nearby Razorback (Clear Skies page only). I'm not sure why so much information is different from what I've found. Perhaps this base and/or mission were altered in an update or patch? I've been through the base several times, and I'm getting consistent results. The SAMs always add to the completion and there's only been one parked Raider in the base, the second only appears during Clear Skies. Should I update the info as per my results or can some one confirm them? It seems like a lot of variance over two pages and my personal results - hence my request for your opinion. Apologies for the long-winded approach - I just wanted to be specific and didn't think the whole explanation was best left on the articles' Talk Pages. Thanks. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 16:04, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :JC2 has only ever had 1 patch. The differences could come from multiple causes: *Minor differences between game versions PC/Xbox/PS. Most glitches are console specific, because different versions have completely different game coding, so obviously they don't all have the same glitches. Someone elses experience might just differ. *In JC2 we have one mission (Black Gold) which will definitely break the game if you complete the area before the mission, so some wiki editors might have given overly cautious advice about some other mission/location combinations. In the sense that it's better to be safe than sorry. :In any case, feel free to edit the glitches sections in those articles and tell your side of the story. But don't forget to mention what console you were using. GMRE (talk) 20:15, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I couldn't understand why the devs would let you hijack the SAMs, and then have you destroy them to obtain 100% completion at their location. They do count towards base completion on Xbox 360 as well as PS3 - the Youtube completion video on Kem Gunung Raya shows the very first attack hitting a SAM site and awarding 4% and it was recorded using a PS3. ::I figured out why though, when I ran my last test. Before ever approaching the base, I activated the mission. I had to kill the colonel first (4% completion) because his proximity to the laptop would've hindered my progress; but after dispatching him, his elites, and the soldiers near the laptop (without gaining any more %), I finished Clear Skies. My completion percentage went from 4% to 18%. The SAMs get factored in, by destruction or mission success. This can also be seen near the end of the Clear Skies Youtube video (also on PS3), when the player's percentage goes from 18% to 29% upon success. ::I've watched both videos several times, and on both platforms there is only the one parked SV-1003 Raider and the one that approaches during Clear Skies, and zero GV-104 Razorbacks. I know you've put a ton of time and energy, and others too, to make this wiki as detailed and as accurate as possible - which I respect because I use wikia for a lot of the larger games I get lost in - just wanted you to have the facts, at least as I've found them. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 15:01, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Well I personally wrote only some of the JC2 mission and location articles. Most of them were done by my colleagues, because I didn't have JC2 until over a year after its release. I've mostly focused on JC1 and JC3. I really wouldn't know each base/mission percentages, because I always knew while doing them that most of the articles already existed and some others (mostly User:SaddexProductions and User:Anonymous230385) were the ones who went around counting all the odd percentages. :::Right now it seems that you know this mission better then the rest of us, so feel free to improve the article. GMRE (talk) 20:20, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::In the past, when I liberated Kem Gunung Raya, I always destroyed/collected everything EXCEPT the SAM sites because I knew I was going to do this side-mission directly afterwards. ::::When I complete this side-mission, the base completes itself to 100% ::::I can also vividly remember from memory a parked GV-104 Razorback (because I used it) and a parked SV-1003 Raider in addition to the one showing up exclusively in this mission ::::So what seems to be the problem? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:30, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::There's no problem, Anonymous. I respectfully disagree with you though. Reloading a hard save, I played the mission 3 times in a row and completed the base to 100% twice, trying to understand why my results were different than the information posted. As I said above, I also closely studied the videos concerning location- and mission-completion looking for console-related differences. And it was you, in July of 2015 - as seen in the page's history, at least - who added the last line to the Kem Gunung Raya Trivia section which states, "This is one of the few bases in the Berawan Besar Mountains to not have a GV-104 Razorback. Almost all bases in this district have one, especially in a base of this design." ::::::I understand how much time and energy goes into building something as detailed as this wiki. I only began contributing in places where information was already absent, and have changed very little of what was here when I began JC2. The Kem Gunung Raya/Clear Skies pages presented the most variance from my personal results, and is exactly the reason I went to GMRE for advice on how to proceed. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 20:53, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Hmm my mind appears to have skipped a blank Maybe I borrowed a GV-104 Razorback or SV-1003 Raider from another military base I distinctly remember a minigun sound from when I did this side-mission that was not the SV-1003 Raider exclusive to this mission Anyway you are right about how much time and energy goes into something as detailed as this Rome wasn't built in a day Articles inevitably change with time Perhaps this base might be designed differently on some consoles? (I have JC1 and JC2 on and JC3 on ) IDK [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:30, February 6, 2017 (UTC)